


Grimmauld Place

by HP_daddyissues



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Nostalgia, Porn, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_daddyissues/pseuds/HP_daddyissues
Summary: You and Sirius reunite for the first time since he escaped Azkaban.  Will your reunion spark unresolved feelings?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Grimmauld Place

**Author's Note:**

> Porn with some plot, hope you enjoy!  
> Set during Order of the Phoenix  
> y/n-your name  
> y/n/n-your nickname

You had been working at Gringotts since The Order disbanded and hadn't seen any of the surviving members since. You often wondered what everyone was doing now and wished you'd stayed in touch. Of course, you had heard about Sirius in The Daily Prophet and the rumours about where he might be since he escaped Azkaban.

Sirius was the person you missed most since being in The Order, your bond was one you never found with someone else. It was heartbreaking hearing about what the media and the Ministry were saying about him. You had known Sirius since he was 11, he may have been a great wizard, but he was no murderer. There was no way he could be a supporter of you know who, you knew that.

It was an unsettling day at Gringotts when you received an unexpected owl. Since you know whos return everyone had been on high alert and the air in Diagon Alley felt tense. The letter was addressed using your nickname, one that only a particular group of people used. You slipped out the back and read the letter discreetly.

_To y/n/n,_

_The Order needs you._

_I'll meet you where we met at 6 pm._

_Moony_

It made your heart race reading his name. As happy as you were to hear from him, this letter didn't exactly sound like it was going to lead to a catch up over butterbeer in the three broomsticks. Things must be getting worse if Remus was trying to get The Order back together.

\--------------------

You were anxious for the rest of the day, the thought of seeing your old friend made you jittery. You rushed out of work as quickly as you could at the end of your shift. The second you took a step out of Gringotts you saw him. Remus was standing outside Ollivanders just like he had all those years ago when you met, hands in his pockets, staring at his feet. He looked up at you beaming as you walked over to him hesitantly.

"Y/n? Wow, look at you. You look so grown up. What happened to the young girl who used to straighten up my tie and tell me not to get led astray by Sirius and James".

"Yeah, I guess a lot has changed since the first war".

"How have you been? I haven't heard from you since..."

"Since Lily and James". It was their death that hurt you the most. You and Lily were two peas in a pod, barely leaving each other's side. When Lily and James passed it was too painful spending time with your old friends.

"I sent you several owls".

"Yes I became a little harder to track down, I wanted a fresh start after the war". You felt bad disconnecting from them all but you knew it was the right thing to do for you.

"How about we get going, have a proper catch up somewhere more private?" Remus gave you a sympathetic smile.

You nodded and mounted your broom. "Where is it exactly we're going anyway?"

"12 Grimmauld Place."

\--------------------

Walking through the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place, you could hear lots of hustle and bustle coming from the kitchen as well as several voices upstairs. Remus led you through to the kitchen where a short ginger woman was cooking dinner and two girls were sitting at a dining room table. She looked up from her chopping board and smiled at you.

"Oh, hello dear, you must be y/n!" The young girls turned to look at you. "I'm Molly Weasley and this is Ginny and Hermione". She said gesturing to the girls with a big smile.

"Hello, it's lovely to meet you all". you said with a smile and an awkward wave. "We've heard so much about you from -" she was startled by two very tall ginger twins apparating either side of her. "Merlin's beard! Just because you're old enough to do magic does not mean you have to whip your wands out for everything!"

Molly shooed them away in your direction and they almost didn't notice you amongst their laughter, until one of them stopped in their tracks.

"How rude of us George, we didn't introduce ourselves to the beautiful lady". He took your hand in his and placed a kiss. "I'm Fred. Fred Weasley".

The other twin pushed past him. "and I'm George, the better looking one" he said winking.

"Run along boys, she's more than a little out of your league". Your head whipped up at the sound of his voice. it was like a mirage, seeing him standing in the doorway across the room. Leaning against the door frame wearing a suit, his long hair as luscious as ever. The only recent photo you had seen of Sirius was the one from his wanted poster: thin, distressed and haggard. Now he was standing in front of you much closer to how you remembered him but more...mature. Who were you kidding? He'd aged like a fine wine.

"Well...?" you hadn't realised you'd completely zoned out looking at him. "Arent you glad to see me?"

"Sirius" was all you could say before running over to embrace him. He took you in his arms and spun you around.

"My goodness just look at you. How has it been 13 years? You haven't changed at all" He said pulling you in for another hug.

"Now as much as I hate to break this up, dinner is ready and you've got all evening to catch up". Molly said ushering you over to the dining table. Sirius followed and pulled out a chair at the head of the table.

It was lovely meeting everyone, even if it was due to unfortunate circumstances-You Know Whos return. You were really enjoying getting to know everyone, including the famous Harry Potter who you had only known for a brief few months before he was placed in the care of his muggle aunt and uncle. If you turned your head too quickly you could swear you saw James sitting next to Sirius.

\--------------------

The night was drawing to a close and most people had headed to bed. It was just you, Remus, Sirius and Harry sitting in the lounge. The three of you were drinking and telling Harry stories about his parents and the 'good old days' which made you feel much older than you were.

At about 1 AM, Molly came downstairs in a robe and slippers telling Harry it was time for bed and she wouldn't take no for an answer, so he obliged reluctantly.

"Goodnight, y/n. It was nice meeting you, I'd love to hear more stories tomorrow about you and my mum if it's not a bother."

"Not at all Harry, it was wonderful getting to know you".

"I think I'll be off to bed too, don't want to be falling asleep at the meeting tomorrow," Remus said heading upstairs, wishing you both goodnight.

"Oh my goodness, it's gotten so late, I should be getting home". You said standing up and looking at your watch.

"No, no, don't be silly. It's far too late for you to be travelling home, plus you've had a drink. I think all the beds are taken so you can have mine, I'll stay down here." You sat back down next to him, on the floor next to the fireplace.

"I can't make you sleep on the sofa in your own house Sirius. Plus I don't have any of my things, a change of clothes, something to sleep in."

"I was never much keen on that room anyway, and I can always give you something to sleep in".

"Well I won't turn down something to sleep in but I'm not kicking you out of your own bed".

"Compromise?" He looked at you with raised eyebrows and you looked back unsure what he had in mind. "It's a big bed...big enough for the two of us". You rolled your eyes at his suggestion. You should've known he'd still be as big of a flirt as he always was.

You sat in silence for a moment, just drinking and staring into the fire. "Why didn't you stay in touch with anyone after the war?" Sirius said quietly making you feel too guilty to maintain eye contact. "

I...I couldn't-"

"Remus was heartbroken you know, he really could've used a friend after he lost James and Lily, and then me".

"I don't need you making me feel bad Sirius!" you snapped in a hushed tone. "Do you not think I wanted a friend too?! Remus wasn't the only one that lost people. Remus isn't the only person you left behind".

"Sorry? Did you think I wanted to go to Azkaban? It wasn't something I chose to do. I've been locked up in the worse place known to wizards for 12 years. Did it not cross your mind that I would've rather have spent that time with people I loved".

"I was starting to think I'd never see you again Padfoot". You stared down into your drink, a single tear rolling down your face. Sirius turned your head to face him and wiped your tear with his thumb.

"I promise I won't be going anywhere any time soon". He smiled at you and you could feel yourself getting lost in his beautiful grey eyes. "It's not like I've got much choice, can't exactly go wandering the streets now I'm an escaped convict". You could see the sadness in his eyes as he spoke. He was clearly relieved to be free from Azkaban but he wasn't truly free, he had escaped from one prison and landed himself in another.

"Your name will be cleared eventually".

"It would be much more bearable if I had more than Kreature for company, he isn't exactly pleasant".

"What about the Weasleys? and Remus? Harry?"

"Molly brings the family over for dinner once a week to keep me company and Remus tries to come round when he can. I'm grateful for all they do, I really am. But at the end of the day, they go home to their own houses with their own families and I'm left here, by myself".

You placed your hand on his knee and he put his hand on top of yours.

"I could stay for a while, a few days? A week? I can easily get to work from here, I'll just need to go home to pack some things. I'm more than happy to stay, I've got twelve years to catch you up on".

"Thank you pup". He reached for the bottle on the coffee table and poured you both another drink. "You, me, sitting here in front of the fire, kind of reminds me of being back in the common room".

"But much quieter". you said taking another sip of your drink. "Not like the days when we'd all dance around, getting in trouble for making so much noise so late at night". You both smiled at these happy memories.

Sirius got up and placed a record on the very dusty record player in the corner of the room. Classical music started playing as he sauntered over to you, gesturing out his hand.

"What are you doing?" You looked at him as he took your glass from your hand and placed it on the coffee table beside you. "You'll wake up the others".

He slipped his wand out of his waistcoat pocket and waved it around the room, casting a silencing spell.

"Dance with me. Come on, like the good old days, in the common room". He said enthusiastically as he thrust his hand towards you again. Looking up at him, a smile beaming on his face, he looked just like the teenager you once knew, eyes sparkling and full of hope. You took his hand and he pulled you to your feet.

He took your hand in his, placing the other on your waist. The music filled the room as you slow danced, Sirius occasionally twirling you. You rested your head on his shoulder as you danced, nestling into the comforting crook of his neck. You felt like the only two people in the world and you would never need anyone else.

"Remember the last time we danced like this?"

"How could I forget y/n? Our final year at Hogwarts. I snuck us out after dark and we danced at the top of the astronomy tower, under the stars." Memories from Hogwarts filled you with nothing but joy. Remembering a simpler time when you were all just reckless teenagers that only had to worry about being expelled. "The first time we kissed".

Sirius said faintly. Sirius spun you out and then back in so that your back was now against his chest. You looked over your shoulder, your faces were close enough that you could feel his breath on your cheek.

"I never stopped thinking about you Pads"

"Nor did I. One of the few things that got me through my time in Azkaban was knowing one day my name would be cleared and I could finally tell you how I felt all those years". He turned you back around to face him. "I just wish it hadn't taken imprisonment to realise I can't live without you".

"How long have you felt like this?"

"Ever since that first kiss".

"Then why didn't you say something? You knew I had a crush on you back then. But then again, who didn't have a crush on Sirius Black?" you joked trying to take the attention away from the fact you fancied him for years.

"Those girls never interested me though". He said brushing a strand of hair out of your face.

"Really?" you said with raised eyebrows. "I think they'd say differently!" you giggled.

"Okay okay, I may have been interested in certain aspects of them. But can you blame me, they were all over me". He laughed. "But it was different with you. I didn't want to risk telling you how I felt. I didn't want to ruin what we already had. But after everything that's happened, I don't want to waste another second, I don't want to have any regrets".

He stopped dancing and moved his hand to cup your cheek.

"Sirius I-" you were interrupted when his thumb grazed your bottom lip causing your breath to hitch. His eyes darted between your eyes and lips as he began to lean in. Sirius' lips pressed gently against yours.

As your lips locked he pulled you closer to him so he could feel your body against his. There were no words to describe how his kiss felt. You felt the world melt away around you and you began to hear distant chatter and a loud fire crackle. As you pulled away from the kiss you saw that you were standing in the Gryffindor common room, surrounded by the stone walls and old paintings. The smell of parchment, cinnamon and burning wood filled the air. Sirius was standing in front of you, hair tied in a messy bun, shirt sleeves rolled up and his scarlet tie loosely hanging from his neck. You've never wanted to savour a moment so much.

"You okay Pup?" Sirius said looking at you as you took in every inch of him in this moment.

You didn't say anything, just grabbed on to his tie and pulled him down so his lips met yours again. The kiss was deeper this time, filled with longing and desire. His hand entangled in your hair, resting on the back of your head. You pulled away slowly wanting to get another glimpse of him.

As you did so you could feel a change in the air, the smell went from sweet cinnamon and books to damp and dust. It was as if you saw him transform in front of your eyes, from the teenage heartthrob back to the handsome man. You wanted to tell Sirius what you saw when you kissed, how he took you back to a better time and made you feel safety and comfort but before you had the chance his lips were back on yours.

Sirius kissed you once again, this time deeper and with more passion. Feeling his tongue graze your lip you accepted him in, desperate to deepen the kiss further. You both had your fingers tangled in each others hair and you felt him pull on yours gently, tilting your head up towards him. You'd wanted this for years, to feel his touch. He ran his hands down your body, stopping at your waist.

"Jump". Without even giving it a thought you did precisely what he said. He lifted you up and you instinctively wrapped your legs around him. He carried you over to the sofa and sat down so you were straddling him.

The way Sirius kissed you was indescribable, there was a hunger in him you couldn't explain, a desperation for your touch. His hands slipped under your top and roamed your body, grabbing whatever he could get his hands on. You wrapped your arms around his neck trying to get as close to him as possible as you grind yourself against him. He instantly responded to your movements and you could feel him growing harder beneath you. Sirius was starting to feel as desperate for your touch as you were for his.

His lips moved away from yours, making their way down as he placed gentle kisses on your cheek and jaw. You let out a small whimper as he sucked and nibbled the soft skin of your neck. He had one hand on your waist and the other on the back of your neck, keeping your body close to him.

"Oh Sirius, I need you so bad" you whimpered. As you said this you could feel him smile into your neck before carrying on kissing you. Starting to get impatient, your hands moved to unbutton his shirt, longing to feel more of his skin on yours. He moved his hands away from your body so you could pull his shirt off his body. With your fingers, you traced the tattoos scattered over his thin, toned chest.

He took your wrist and moved your hand to his face instead. You could sense his discomfort when you admired how his tattoos looked as if he didn't want to be reminded they were there. But you liked them, they decorated and outlined his muscles and gave him an edge you couldn't help but be attracted to.

"You're wearing too many clothes pup". Quickly shifting the attention back to you, he pulled your shirt over your head and then unclasped your bra in one smooth move. It had obviously been a while since he'd been with anyone, but there was no denying he knew what he was doing.

He placed his hands under your bum and stood up, lifting you up and putting you back down on the sofa where he had just sat. He unzipped your skirt, wiggled it over your hips and throw it onto an armchair. Sirius made is way back up so his eyes met yours as he placed one hand on your breast and the other next to you, holding himself up.

His thumb ran over your nipple as he maintained eye contact with you, enjoying watching you squirm. Your reactions made him smile and he moved his lips to your other nipple. He ran his tongue over it while starting to pinch the other. Your back arched underneath him, with every touch you were getting needier. He had you under his control and knew exactly what effect he had on you.

His hands moved down your body, along with his kisses, stopping at your hips. His gaze moved back up your body to meet your eyes again, as he looped his fingers around your knickers as he pulled them down your legs painfully slowly like he was savouring every moment of undressing you.

He grabbed your thighs and pulled you further down in your seat so your pussy was at his eye line. His fingers teased your entrance, while his thumb rubbed your clit. He slowly pushed his long slender finger inside you and you couldn't help but shift down further in your seat so he went deeper in.

"Tut tut tut, so impatient y/n. Anyone would think you were the one who hadn't had sex in 13 years.

"Well if you're so impatient to have sex then hurry up and stop teasing. You may not have had sex in years but I've fantasised about this since we were teenagers!"

"Oh really? You fantasised about me?" He winked as he pushed his middle finger inside you and began curling it, rubbing against your g-spot. You could feel yourself getting wetter and he seemed to notice too as he added another finger inside you.

Sirius leaned forward and placed a kiss on your clit before sucking on it gently. Your back was arching as he licked your wetness, lapping up your juices like a dog (which you could see was ironic). Your fingers made their way into his hair as you held his head still and started to rock your hips. His eyes looked up at you admiring the way you were grinding yourself against his tongue, pleasuring yourself.

"Oh Sirius, your tongue feels so good". you moaned placing your other hand on the back of the sofa for support as you continued to grind against his tongue.

He suddenly stopped you by grabbing both of your hips, holding you still and sucking on your clit. He reinserted two fingers inside you and your hips bucked in pleasure. His fingers were moving quicker this time, pressing against your spot each time they moved.

"Fuck Sirius, don't stop. You're gonna make me cum if y-you keep doing th-that". Your moans got louder as you could feel your orgasm approaching. He kept the pace of his fingers consistent and continued to suck on your throbbing clit. Your head rolled back in pleasure as your orgasm consumed you, your body shaking and covered in goosebumps.

"Wow". Sirius said quietly placing a soft kiss on your clit and slowly removing his fingers.

"You're telling me" you laughed. "Think its time to repay the favour".

Sirius rose from his knees and kissed you deeply, his tongue exploring your mouth. His mouth was wet from going down on you and you could taste yourself on his tongue. Tasting yourself made you even more eager to find out he tasted. You broke the kiss by standing up and pushing him down to where you just sat.

You leaned into his ear and whispered, "Your turn Black." You sunk down onto your knees and quickly undone his belt, whipping it off, eager to touch him. You unzipped his trousers and pulled them off with his boxers. His hard cock sprung out and you were impressed with his size, although not surprised, with confidence like his.

You looked up at Sirius who was sitting back, both hands behind his head and a cocky smirk on his face. You placed a hand on each of his thighs and placed sloppy kisses from the base of his cock to his tip. Your lips made their way back down to the base of his shaft and you licked your way to his tip, stopping to swirl your tongue around him.

Sirius had started to shift in his seat and it turned you on knowing what you were doing to him. He had spent his time teasing you so you were going to take this opportunity to do exactly the same.

"Oh darling, don't be a tease. You know how long it's been since someone has touched me". Of course, I did, how could I forget. You took him in your hand and wrapped your lips around him. He let out a low grown that was like music to your ears. Hearing how you were making him feel only encouraged you further. You took him further into your mouth as you bobbed your head up and down. "Merlin, that's good."

You picked up your pace as you took him deeper into your mouth. Feeling his cock hit the back of your throat made you gag and you could tell he enjoyed it. His hand moved to rest on your face, stroking your cheek in admiration. He pressed on the back of your head gently, which only turned you on more.

"I need you y/n".

You pulled your mouth off him and placed a kiss on his tip. Sirius smiled down at you and moved onto the floor with you. He gently laid you down and held himself above you as he slowly leaned down to kiss you.

"Are you sure you want this y/n/n?" he asked, his big eyes gazing into yours.

"I couldn't be more ready".

Sirius lined himself up at your entrance and pushed himself inside you slowly. Once he was fully inside you, you couldn't help but clench around him, causing him to let out a low growl right next to your ear. His cock was so big he stretched you out and made your pussy feel full.

He placed his lips on yours as he started to thrust. You moaned into the kiss and he took this opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. The kiss was deep and passionate and made the feeling of him inside you even more intense.

"I forgot how great this felt". His thrusts got harder and you could feel him hitting your g-spot with every thrust. His hand reached down to rub your nipple as he continued to fuck you. "You feel amazing y/n, you're so tight around me".

Each thrust was filled with passion and desire, it was clear how badly he wanted you and you needed him just as much. His movements made you moan and whimper and you bit down on his shoulder to stifle them.

"Oh baby, don't hide your moans, I want to hear how I'm making you feel".

"Fuck Padfoot, you're so big! You feel phenomenal". As you moaned he started fucking you faster and you could feel a second orgasm building. Your hands clung onto his back and your nails dragged across his skin. He let out another low growl that made your pussy clench around him. "Don't stop...please...I'm getting close".

"I want you to cum with me pup". Sirius kept his thrusts consistent as he lowered his head to kiss your neck. You could feel your clit tingling and your pussy clenching as you got closer to your orgasm. "I want my favourite girl to cum around my cock".

His encouragement was all you needed for your orgasm to take over. Your pussy clenched tightly around him and your body shook. It felt like electricity was coursing through your body causing moans that filled the room. Your orgasm was enough to send Sirius over the edge too as he released inside of you. His low moans and grunts were music to your ears.

He rode out both of your highs while placing a long kiss on your lips. He collapsed on the floor next to you, lifting his arm up for you to cuddle into him.

"Wow." Sirius said breathlessly.

"Wow". You agreed laughing. "I was not expecting that".

"Ahh come on. Are you telling me you didn't come here with the intention of sleeping with me?!" He joked.

"I really hope that silencing spell worked, otherwise the order meeting is going to be very awkward tomorrow".

"Trust me that wasn't my first silencing spell". He said cheekily and you slapped his chest. "Okay, I deserved that".


End file.
